Je m'en suis souvenu
by kingaaa
Summary: Chaque passé est douloureux. Celui de Mei-lin l'était aussi... Spoilers tome 6


Bonjour à tous !

Cette fic met en évidence un personnage secondaire d' « Alice 19th », qui est Mei-Lin… choix assez spécial, je l'admets :d

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et vous donnera envie de la commenter.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Kingaaa.

* * *

**Titre :** Je m'en suis souvenu

**Auteur : **Kingaaa

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Drame

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Je m'en suis souvenu**

Je m'enfonce…

L'air ne m'apporte plus de sa présence et je suffoque, j'étouffe. Je ne parviens plus à discerner quoi que se soit autour de mon espace. Le noir emprisonne mes yeux soumis à cette couleur sans éclat, sans espoir. Ces petites choses s'infiltrent partout en moi, et m'empêchent d'ouvrir les yeux, respirer, sentir le temps s'écouler…Pourquoi, suis-je obligée de me plier face à mon passé ? Pourquoi tout le monde est obligé de se plier face à son passé ?

Est-ce …une partie de nous… ? Quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas vaincre réellement…

On est tous obligé de se souvenir…

Les grains dorés me bloquent les poumons. Ils occupent désormais ma gorge entière et je ne suis plus apte à respirer. Ils piquent mes yeux et je ne suis pas capable de regarder. Ils se rendent dans mes souvenirs et là, j'ai du mal à oublier…

Où suis-je ?

Le paysage qui m'apparaît à l'instant me semble familier. Le calme, le silence, un endroit paisible où je me sens si bien. Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas une minute, tout ceci n'existait pas, que je n'arrivais même pas à entrevoir une quelconque lumière. Mais…je réalise soudainement…

Je me suis faite avoir par cette vieille peau ! Je me suis faite engloutir par le sable du sablier géant. Oh ! Mais si c'est ça, alors…

"Mei-Lin ce n'est pas bien de nous faire attendre ainsi."

Je me retourne précipitamment vers le son que j'avais cru distinguer, mais ne vois personne.

J'ai rêvé ou quoi ?

Réalisant encore une fois l'importance de ce lieu, je ne parviens pas à le quitter du regard. Des maisons style chinois. La verdure qui orne le sol en le rendant pur et soigneux. Le grand escalier en pierre, contenant, au moins, deux cent marches, qui mène à la demeure principale, ma maison. Les arbres, plantés le long du chemin, rendent l'épreuve plus facile. Les pas se font plus simplement, plus rassurants…

"Allez, ne te fais pas prier ! Tu ne vas pas fuir toute ta vie ? Tu es si lâche que ça ?"

Cette voix ! Je la reconnais peu à peu…

J'emprunte les escaliers à vite allure. Mes jambes, habituées à l'effort, parviennent à me transporter en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire, au sommet. Mon souffle court, quémandant un peu d'oxygène. Mes poings serrés, le doute qui s'installe. Est-ce la peur, l'appréhension qui me met dans cet état ?

Si je suis emprisonnée dans ma propre mémoire, n'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir peur ?

"A cause de toi, ta mère a fini par mourir !"

Je cours…Je cours encore et encore. Ces escaliers me semblent interminables…j'avais pourtant aperçu le sommet…Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à atteindre mon objectif ? Pourquoi est-ce que même si j'y mets toutes mes forces, je n'y arrive pas ?

"Tu te croyais forte, mais en réalité, tu fuis le moindre problème !"

Je réponds en ne voyant pas mon interlocuteur, mais sachant très bien qui il était.

"Arrête ! Cela ne s'est pas passé comme tu le dis. Je n'ai pas fui ! Je ne voulais que faire le point, ce n'est pas ma faute !"

Ma voix commence à vibrer. La sueur se faufile de sous mes vêtements et se manifeste sur mon visage.

"Bien sûr que si ! Par ta faute, ta mère a succombé à la maladie. Tu ne l'as pas soignée. Tu n'es pas digne d'être l'héritière de notre famille ! Tu n'as pas su préserver la lignée de notre tradition ! Tu es indigne d'être un bon lotis master !"

La douleur enrobée dans ces paroles me cloue littéralement sur place. Cette franchise, cette vérité que j'ai tant désiré oublier. Ces mots me font tellement mal. Ils sont ceux que j'avais fuis.

Oui, en réalité, ma réelle peur, ma réelle fuite, était ces mots…

J'avais arrêté de courir. Les marches me sont tout à coup devenues invisibles, quelconques. Ma course n'avait plus de valeur à mes yeux. J'avais arrêté de poursuivre ce qui me faisait du tort, lorsque mon père apparut devant moi, me barrant la route, mon objectif, mon ressentiment…

Papa…

Le visage dur, cruel, toujours imprimé de sérieux. Voilà comment je caractérisais le chef de toute notre grande famille. Un homme respectable, un excellent lotis master. C'est étrange, je n'aurais jamais cru, qu'au fur et à mesure des années, la force des mots pouvait faiblir. Que la confiance envers les hommes puisse s'amoindrir, que parler ne fasse plus du tout le même effet…

_Lorsque maman fut atteinte d'un virus mortel, mon père perdit son sang-froid. Il paniqua…_

_Lui, l'homme si sûr de lui, ne savait plus quoi faire. A l'époque, cela m'avait troublée et aujourd'hui encore, cela me trouble…_

_Il aurait dû utiliser le mot qu'il fallait, il aurait dû la guérir…Seulement…_

_"Tu ne sais pas comment la soigner ? Mais, c'est impossible !"_

_"Écoute…La question n'est pas si je sais la soigner ou non. C'est à toi de le faire à présent. La succession doit se faire. C'est ton rôle de la sauver…C'est à toi de trouver le moyen de tuer la maladie en utilisant le bon lotis. Mais tu sais, Mei-Lin, les mots parfois ne suffisent pas…Les hommes se sont fait du mal autant qu'ils ont pu, sans jamais s'être rassasiés du désespoir, de la haine qu'ils éprouvaient. Si les mots avaient le pouvoir de décider de tout, entre le mal et le bien, il n'y aurait plus aucune limite. Pour être un bon lotis master, tu dois faire vivre le bien en toi le crier haut et fort. Tu dois sentir ce qu'est le mal et le comprendre. Et lorsque tu ressentiras de la compassion pour ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir, alors tu seras un bon lotis master."_

Les bribes de cette conversation me reviennent en mémoire. Alors que je contemple mon père, celui qui me barre la route dans un monde parallèle, dans ce monde de souvenirs, je repense à ces paroles. Peut-être qu'ici, elles n'ont plus de pouvoir, mais je croyais être obligée de m'en rappeler pour pouvoir être susceptible de surmonter cette épreuve…

_Il avait essayé de m'enseigner à manier le lotis. C'était une tradition dans notre famille. On se transmettait le lotis de génération en génération. Mon tour était arrivé…_

_Au départ, j'étais très motivée, mon caractère en était une des raisons. Je devais prouver que j'étais assez forte pour être digne…J'essayais par tous les moyens de faire vivre ces mots sacrés en moi. Cependant…_

_"Il faut que tu dépêches ! Ta mère va de plus en plus mal. Il faut vite que tu apprennes le bon mot. Moi, je ne peux pas t'aider."_

_"Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Tu dois bien savoir comment on fait ! Tu es un grand lotis master, ce n'est pas croyable !"_

_"C'est grâce à toi qu'elle va être sauvée, j'en suis certain." _

_Je me suis sentie comme prise au piège. J'aurais pu tenter de le contredire, j'aurais pu me fâcher, mais rien n'y faisait. Le choix était simple, l'erreur pas permise : je devais trouver le lotis. _

_Pourquoi sa voix tremblait-elle légèrement au moment où il m'avouait ce qui devait suivre ? Une impuissance masquée par une confiance totale envers sa fille unique. N'était-ce pas ça, le désespoir ? Je ne l'avais pas compris à cette époque…_

_"Tu es une moins que rien ! C'est à peine si tu sais quelques mots. En plus, tu n'as même pas appris celui qu'il fallait pour ta mère." _

_Non…pas seulement pour maman…_

_"N'oublie pas qu'à cause de toi, elle va peut-être mourir !"_

_Il me mettait toute la responsabilité sur les épaules et me disait être indigne de la confiance qu'il avait placée en moi. J'aurai la mort de ma mère sur la conscience, alors que lui…Pourquoi ses mots ne marchaient-ils pas ? Et le lotis que je devais apprendre, n'était-ce que pour maman ?_

_J'observais ma mère tous les jours. Elle était allongée dans son propre lit depuis déjà quelques semaines. Un miracle, qu'elle ait survécu jusque là. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de faire durer sa vie. Un léger et timide sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres essayait tant bien que mal de nous rassurer sur son état. Cela aurait pu marcher, si seulement il n'était pas aussi déformé par la souffrance…_

_Mon père n'était pas le seul lotis master. On aurait pu en faire venir d'autres. Ils auraient eu sûrement plus de chance que moi de la sauver. Mais, mon père refusait catégoriquement chacune de mes propositions. Pour lui, la seule qui pouvait, qui devait la guérir, c'était moi._

_Sa colère grandissait, le temps s'écoulait, la maladie agissait…Les choses commençaient à échapper à mon contrôle. Je faisais des efforts, je travaillais beaucoup, au point de ne pas en dormir la nuit. Les lotis m'obsédaient. Je devais les apprendre, les comprendre. Je devais le faire…_

_Les choses étaient tellement injustes ! Pourquoi même quand j'essayais de faire tout ce que je pouvais, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir ?_

_Je me plaçais au dessus du lit de ma mère, rougie par la fièvre et je répétais à longueur de temps le mot qui devait la sauver, ce qu'il ne fit jamais…_

_Je ne pouvais plus rester si faible, je ne pouvais plus supporter les propos acerbes de mon père. Devant ce manque d'action et l'attitude adoptée par mon père, je n'avais plus d'autre choix. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, le cœur serré, la tristesse de devoir s'en aller, j'ai…_

"Alors, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es enfuie de la maison comme une lâche. Tu as abandonné ta mère ! Tu es partie comme une voleuse et n'es revenue que lorsque tout était terminé !"

Je m'en souviens maintenant…C'est mon père.

Oui, c'est à cause de lui que je m'en suis souvenu.

Je tombe à genoux. Mes jambes tremblantes cèdent face au poids des paroles qu'il prononce. Il m'a toujours fait mal, jamais physiquement, mais toujours avec cette douleur morale. Cette souffrance, qu'on ne voit pas à l'œil nu, est pourtant celle qui me torture depuis longtemps.

Mes larmes sont brûlantes, insoutenables. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'essuyer du revers de ma main ces gouttes inutiles, mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas…

Je me sens si pathétique…

"Ça fait quoi de comprendre qu'on n'a plus de but dans la vie ? Que celui que tu devais atteindre n'est plus à ta portée ? Ta mère m'était extrêmement chère et tu l'as abandonnée. Tu ne fais plus partie de notre famille depuis que tu es partie, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a envoyée au sanctuaire de Chine."

"Non…Non…Je ne voulais pas."

Les sanglots sont devenus de plus en plus pressants. Comme s'ils se moquaient de l'image qu'ils devaient renvoyer. Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant personne, mais là…cela n'était plus possible.

"Je suis désolée…Tu as cru en moi, mais tu avais tort, j'étais une incapable…Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu aies confiance en moi ?"

Une demande.

Un espoir de vérité.

Un moyen de compréhension.

Une sorte de rédemption.

"Je n'avais pas le choix."

Je relève la tête subitement. Le visage envenimé de larmes et les yeux interrogatifs, implorants. Je le regarde, ce père qui m'avait poussée à fuir, celui que sa confiance envers les autres avait trahi. Il était haineux…

Seulement…Je suis dans le sablier de cette femme… Keina, je ne dois pas l'oublier…

Mais ce visage…Ce visage qui me torture, qui me torturait et m'obsédait…je l'avais déjà vu et contemplé maintes fois auparavant…

Le sablier ! Que je suis bête ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Il est impératif que je me batte sinon les lotis masters de la légende ne pourront jamais vaincre. Ma mission est de les accompagner, de les aider à vaincre Darva ! Oui, mon but maintenant est de rejoindre ce sommet…

Je me lève déterminée à dépasser mon père, à monter ces escaliers. Je le dois…

"Laisse-moi la rejoindre ! Laisse-moi monter ces escaliers ! Laisse-moi la guérir !"

Il ne bronche pas, toujours aussi colérique et franc.

"C'est fini ! Il n'y a plus rien en haut, il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses guérir ! Tu as laissé passer ta chance par le passé."

"Ne me barre pas le chemin…S'il n'y a vraiment rien en haut, alors laisse-moi passer ! Que veux-tu protéger ?"

"Que…que dis-tu ?"

Mon père semble choqué…Malgré mes membres tremblants, malgré cette infime détermination, j'avais tout de même réussi à le toucher.

"Il faut…Papa, laisse-moi passer, je suis en retard. Je veux passer !"

« VIMK » (vent)

Le vent le propulse en arrière. Il est surpris et j'en profite pour courir vers la demeure.

Il essaie de m'arrêter au milieu de ma route et un combat commence…Notre combat.

La mémoire est une combattante. Elle ne perd pas facilement. Elle s'accroche, attire, ne laisse pas partir…

Je dois pourtant rejoindre quelqu'un…Il le faut…

« PAASA » (détermination)

Et là, il n'a plus la force de m'arrêter. Il s'évanouit à terre et je continue mon chemin sans un regard en arrière. Je laisse tout derrière moi, ironiquement, je me dis que le passé a le don de se répéter...

Les marches me semblent moins hautes, plus faciles à franchir. Oui, j'y suis presque !

"Maman !"

Rien n'a changé. La pièce est identique. Ma mère aussi se trouve exactement au même endroit. Elle se trouve là, dans son lit en train d'attendre la mort.

Les larmes me reviennent. Cette image n'arrive pas à quitter mon esprit. J'ai laissé ma mère dépérir. Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'elle a prononcé son dernier mot. Je n'étais pas là lorsque son corps était devenu plus pâle que neige. Je n'étais pas là quand ses mains chaudes s'étaient d'un coup glacées. Je n'étais pas là pour lui rendre la séparation moins douloureuse…Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la voir partir.

"Maman…Maman…Réveille-toi. Je suis revenue. Je vais te guérir."

Je m'approche de ma mère, me semble t-il, endormie. Je commence à la secouer d'abord timidement puis, de plus en plus fort. Je fais tout pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, tous les moyens sont bons pour ne pas qu'elle dorme. Il ne faut pas qu'elle ferme les yeux. Pas maintenant, pas alors que j'étais enfin revenue…

"J'ai trouvé le mot, écoute maman, tu n'es pas morte. J'ai appris le lotis. Tu entends ?"

Aucune réponse, pourquoi ses yeux sont toujours clos ? Je ne veux même pas penser à la réponse et encore moins l'accepter. Je continue à la secouer, mais rien n'y fait.

"Réponds !"

Le désespoir me gagne. La force me quitte. J'ai pourtant espoir, j'ai pourtant trouvé le mot. Elle doit se réveiller normalement. Pourquoi diable ne se lève-elle plus ?

Mes mains tremblent et sont de moins en moins convaincues de la démarche à suivre. Que doivent-elles faire ?

Que dois-je faire ?

Lotis…aide-moi…

« JIIVA » (guérison)

S'il te plaît…fonctionne ! Faites que se soit le bon mot…

« JIIVA »

Je vous en prie, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ma mère se réveille. Je désire tant qu'elle ouvre les yeux…

« JIIVA »

Je veux vous guérir. Tous les deux…Je veux vous guérir.

Maman ouvre les yeux, j'ai trouvé le bon mot. Maman, dis-moi que je suis revenue à temps, qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Je ne suis pas faible, hein ? S'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas si j'ai fui, j'étais indigne… Mais maintenant, ta douleur est terminée…tu es guérie, pas vrai ?

Papa ouvre les yeux, j'ai trouvé le bon mot. Papa, dis-moi que je suis revenue à temps, qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Je suis un mauvais lotis master, hein ? S'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas si je ne suis pas arrivée à la sauver, j'étais indigne… Mais maintenant, ta douleur est terminée…tu es guéri, pas vrai ?

Brusquement, je suis projetée contre le mur ! Mon corps s'étale tout le long de la paroi et je retombe au sol la tête amochée. Un filet de sang s'échappe de ma bouche. Quelques gouttes tombent sur le parquet. Je les contemple un instant puis, je regarde ensuite la personne qui venait de m'attaquer.

"Ta détermination à vouloir nous sauver, ne te servira plus à rien. C'est trop tard."

J'étais choquée…Mon père et ma mère me faisaient face. C'était l'ennemi que je devais vaincre… ? Impossible !

"Tu ne nous as pas guéris…Les mots ne suffisent pas, il faut savoir les utiliser comme il le faut, au bon moment et avec la personne qu'il faut."

Je ne bouge plus. Je tente de me relever, mais les paroles, les attaques qu'ils m'envoient, rien ne me le permet.

"La maladie m'avait clouée au lit et j'avais espéré que tu viendrais me soigner, mais non. Ma gentille petite fille a fui…"

Je suis pâle, quasi sans vie. Mon visage devient si livide, indifférent. Mes yeux prennent une teinte presque blanche, sans lumière, sans histoire, sans rien.

"Tu n'es pas capable de ressentir la souffrance d'autrui. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point on avait mal…"

Je suis raide. J'ai froid. Que répondre, que ressentir alors qu'on a si froid, que les mots n'ont plus aucune chaleur ?

"Tu as fui notre douleur !"

Ce n'est pas vrai…Je ne voulais pas…Je n'ai pas pu faire ça…Tout ce que je voulais c'était vous aider, mais je n'y arrivais pas alors…

"Je suis tellement…Je suis DESOLEE !"

Un cri puissant. Un cri étonnant.

Venu des plus lointaines entrailles de mon âme. Un appel qui voulait tout dire, mais qui n'avait pas la force d'agir…

Mais qu'est-ce qui…

Le sol s'effondre, se dérobe sous mes pieds. Une attaque de mes parents ? Non…

Il recommence à faire sombre, à faire noir. J'en étais aveuglée.

Un bruit. J'entends le bruit de verre cassé. Un son dérangeant, mais oh combien libérateur.

La lumière lentement, très lentement réapparaît.

Mes poumons reprennent de l'air.

Oui, le sablier vient de se briser…

"Vous allez bien ?"

La voix de Frey nous réveille tous. La léthargie dans laquelle nous étions plongés avait été longue et pénible. En reprenant calmement nos esprits, nous contemplons le combat d'Alice et de Kyo contre ces deux maarams masters. Ce sont des débutants, malgré ça, ils s'en sortent magnifiquement bien.

Eux, ils arrivent à trouver le mot qu'il faut.

Eux, ils l'utilisent quand il le faut avec qui il faut.

Eux, ils pleurent leurs ennemis.

Eux, ils sont capables de faire vivre le bien en eux.

Eux, ils ressentent la douleur de ces serviteurs du mal.

Eux, ils ont compris…

"Vous êtes bien les seuls en mesure de battre Darva."

Alice et Kyo, simultanément, se tournent vers moi avec une expression de surprise.

"Hein ?"

Je leur souris.

"Que vous éprouviez de tels sentiments face à vos adversaires montre votre noblesse de coeur. Tout le monde devrait avoir de la compassion."

J'en suis sûre à présent.

J'ai compris le sens des paroles prononcées par mon père ce jour-là.

« Tout le monde devrait avoir de la compassion. »

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu… La dernière phrase est tirée de l'œuvre.

J'apprécie beaucoup le personnage de Mei-Lin (bien qu'il soit trop peu exploité pour qu'on puisse réellement l'apprécier à sa juste valeur…).

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Kingaaa


End file.
